When Everything Else Is Lost
by Kyoutie
Summary: Alternate, short writing of the last moments before the world's ending. When everything seems to be lost, one individual speaks out...?


There was nothing stopping it. A chunk of ice of massive scale was hurtling down towards the planet at a terrifying speed, and no amount of force could keep it from changing course.

The people had already given up on the lost cause, many hugging each other tightly and crying as their last moments flashed before their eyes.

"We.. we failed."

Ryuuta's stiff words hung in the air, a sharp thorn in the cheer squad's morale. Hajime tilted the brim of his hat down over his eyes, silent. The rest of the Yuuhi Town cheer squad was motionless in shock and fear, almost as if they were already frozen.

"Guys..."

A soft voice spoke up, and Hayato glanced down to see Shinta tugging on his sleeve.

"It's... it's not over yet. It still hasn't reached us, right? If we keep cheering, we can destroy the ice before it hits!"

"Shinta.." The tired blonde reached a hand down, gently stroking the younger's hair. "I'm sorry.. but we've tried our best. There's nothing more we can do."

"W-what are you talking about?! We still have time left!" Shinta exclaimed, his hands balling into tight fists. "We can't lose hope! We just gotta cheer!"

"Ah, shit." Ryuuta found himself looking away from the two blue clad cheer leaders, unable to watch. Seeing the youth try and encourage his team made his chest ache.

"Hayato-san...?"

Shinta's eyes grew wide, his determination slowly beginning to fade as he took notice of his mentor's face. Exhausted, beat... and hollow. He'd never seen Hayato like this before, and it struck horror in him.

He could feel the tears stinging the edges of his eyes, threatening to flow freely down his cold cheeks. But he didn't let them. No, he couldn't... he was grown up now, wasn't he? He had to keep trying...

"Shinta, come here."

Shinta looked up again, seeing Hayato stretch his arms wide, as if motioning him to come closer. The brunette stepped over, instinctively clinging to him as Hayato wrapped him in a close embrace. Leaning close, the blonde whispered,

"I want you to close your eyes and count to ten, okay? By the time you get to ten, all of this will be over.."

"H-Hayato-san?"

"Please, Shinta.. I know you're strong. Please, just be brave for a little longer. I promise, everything will be okay. It won't... hurt at all.."

He closed his eyes tightly as instructed.

"One... two..."

He could hear the screams of people nearby as the ice grew closer. Trembling, he continued.

"Three.. four..."

"Damn, I didn't want it to end like this. This... this isn't cool at all." Ryuuta's voice sounded distant amongst the voices around them.

"Five, six..."

The air was feeling colder, and Shinta could feel ice beginning to snake up his legs, hungrily freezing his shivering body. The cold was seeping into every pore, no matter how tightly he clung to Hayato. The close proximity of the ice chunk was beginning to freeze everything.

"Seven... eight.."

"I'm sorry, Shinta." Hayato muttered, his voice choked and shaky, as if on the verge of tears.

"Nine.."

Shinta could barely move his chattering lips to speak.

"...HEY!"

In the frozen silence, the brunette raised his voice, shouting a challenge to their impending doom. A burning energy flared up within him as he pulled away from Hayato, punching the air with a strength he didn't know he possessed. Eyes ablaze with passion, he continued yelling.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!"

Through his desperate punches and shouts, he could feel the cold melting away from his body. He felt warm.. no, he felt alive. And nothing could stop him.

"HEEEEEEY!"

Maybe it was luck. Maybe it wasn't. But somehow, a miracle happened. The earth around his feet melted away, leaving behind yellowed grass and mud. Flowers seemed to perk up, peeking out to meet the world. All around him, the world began to awaken itself from it's icy confines.

Shinta was unaware, but everyone else had begun joining in the chant, screaming into the sky with all the strength they had.

The ice, which had neared the planet... broke apart before their eyes. The pieces floated in separate directions, missing the planet entirely.


End file.
